


【有爾】Sea Of Love

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有爾】Sea Of Love

「这是这两天以来的第几封了？」

沙滩椅上的人正惬意的躺着休息，薄如蝉翼的遮阳衣根本遮不住那双白皙的大长腿，阳光透过枝叶的缝隙投射在没有被遮阳伞罩住的小腿处，显现出分明的黑白间隔。

只可惜躺椅上的人并不在意，蜜牛奶般的皮肤是在娘胎里老天就赏赐的福利，饶是再晒都是要比普通人白上一两个度。

因为长年习舞而练就的凹凸有致的身材，再加上那双修长的美腿，还有宽大墨镜下的姣好容颜，沙滩上这幅绝色美景不知吸引了多少来往途中荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的青年。

只是一枝独秀虽好，有时候却是不如并蒂齐放来得更加引人注目。

刚走进遮阳伞荫庇下的人将手上的信件丢在一旁的圆桌上，而后便一屁股坐在女孩小憩的那张躺椅的一角，脱下自己的遮阳衣盖住女孩裸露在外的小腿，比女孩更加火辣的身材也自然而然的显露出来。

不同于女孩的小麦色皮肤，倒是平添了一份健康与活力。棕色卷发下背部明显的曲线与腰窝是平日里注重健身的成果，小腹上也有同样惹眼的马甲线，这一切使得比基尼包裹下的私密部位有着更加前凸后翘的视觉效果。

如此惹火的身材本就已经足够令人羡慕，偏偏长相又带着那样可爱诱人的感觉，所谓天使面孔魔鬼身材说的也不过如此吧。

「我也记不清了⋯有六七封了吧。有珍啊快帮我擦点防晒⋯走了这么一会儿我感觉自己都要晒伤了。」

躺椅上的女孩坐起身，从椅子旁的化妆包里勾出一小瓶防晒，让人趴在躺椅上后才解开比基尼的背带，挤上防晒细细的涂抹起来。纤长的手指从蝴蝶骨慢慢向下移动，指腹将防晒均匀的推开涂满每一处肌肤。

只是抹到那两片挺翘的臀瓣时女孩还是没忍住揉捏了两下，换来趴着的人千娇百媚的一记眼刀。丰盈的臀肉手感格外的好，松开以后还能看见上面明显的红晕，金有珍不满的撅起了嘴，却还是只能沿着大腿继续涂抹下去。

「嘉嘉姐，抹好啦。」

有珍正忙着把防晒收起来，没有看见身边的人坏笑的眼。忽的被扑倒在躺椅上，美艳的面庞就在眼前不断放大贴近，到了连彼此的呼吸都能感受到的距离才停下。

她瞬间红了脸，冷白皮上也泛起微微的粉，心动的人突如其来的举动让金有珍心跳加速，却又不知如何回应，只能呆呆的盯着对方闪亮的puppy眼。

「我也来帮我们有珍涂防晒吧怎么样！」

大脑当机的人终于反应了过来，金有珍红着脸推开了身上这个勾人却不自知的小恶魔，还作势打了两下对方的手臂。

「嘉嘉姐别闹了⋯我们该回去了。」

「哎一古我们有珍害羞啦～」

被金有珍牵着手往酒店方向走的时候王嘉怡还一边晃着十指紧扣的手一边打趣着对方，看着女孩涨红了脸却说不出一句话来，王嘉怡只觉得可爱。

捏捏握着的那只手，王嘉怡低下头就在手背上吧唧亲了一口。只是没想到正在调戏她的小可爱的时候会有这种不识趣的人出现— —

「嘉怡学姐，请问你可以⋯可以跟我在一起吗？」

感觉到握着的手忽然的收紧，王嘉怡回过头就看见金有珍阴沉着的脸，刚想说点什么来拒绝却被对方抢了先。

「不好意思噢，你前面还排着六七个人呢，麻烦先去交个钱排个号吧。」

王嘉怡还没来得及说话就直接被金有珍拉走了，留下男生一个人愣在原地。等到回了酒店房间王嘉怡才软声软气的开口— —

「吃醋啦？」

「没有。只是不喜欢那些臭男生总缠着嘉嘉姐。」声音还是闷闷的。

「好啦好啦⋯身上都被海风吹得咸咸的，一起洗个澡吧。」

 

金有珍先冲好了身子，长腿一跨迈进王嘉怡提前准备好的泡泡浴中。温热的水汽蒸红了那张精致的脸，额头上的水珠顺着鬓角滑落，砸进满缸的泡沫中。

她转过身趴在浴缸的边缘上，用手撑着下巴，悄悄去窥探一面玻璃之隔的淋浴间里的满室春光。玻璃上氤氲着的水蒸气让人看得并不真切，却是增添了一番别样的神秘撩人之感。

隐隐约约可以看见的扭动着的腰肢，胸部臀部火辣曲线的轮廓，还有微微踮起的足尖，这样香艳的画面是连女人看了都会脸红心跳的极致诱惑。

更何况是内心早已悸动不已的青春美少女金有珍同学。

王嘉怡一丝不挂的走出淋浴间的时候金有珍正低头想着些什么，丝毫没有发现心上人已经站在自己背后。柔软的胸脯被一只从肩膀处悄悄探过来的坏手不轻不重的揉捏了一下，金有珍吓了一大跳，挣脱开来时就听到身后传来的高音翼龙笑。

「王嘉怡！！！！！！！」

少有的被喊了全名，她的有珍宝贝气鼓鼓的样子看上去活像一只被气得全身毛都炸开来的猫。好在王嘉怡深知这只小猫的属性，坐进浴缸里金有珍的长腿上，她一下一下的给金小喵顺起了毛，还时不时挠挠下巴。

终于把猫咪哄高兴之后王嘉怡就窝进对方怀里，任由那双藕臂环住自己纤细的腰身。金有珍比她高了小半个头，奇妙的身高差却意外的适合这样的依靠。王嘉怡今天玩得有些累了，现下也闹腾不起来了，干脆就靠在对方怀中说起这两天旅行中那些琐碎的趣事。

金有珍的手在她身上不安分的游移抚摸王嘉怡也丝毫不在意，毕竟日常里这种身体触碰在她们这个年纪的女孩子之间也是常见。

直到那只大掌完全覆盖住了一侧乳房的时候王嘉怡才想要反抗，却被一句理直气壮的「刚刚姐姐也这样摸过我所以也得让我摸一下」给堵了回来。

娴熟揉捏着的动作带来的生理快感，指甲不经意间刮过乳首的微妙感觉，都如过电般流经了四肢百骸，连王嘉怡都没有发现自己已经在不经意间发出了低低的娇喘。

看着怀中人逐渐泛起红晕的侧脸，耳边还不时传来不均匀的喘息，金有珍勾起嘴角，另一只空闲着的手也攀上对方的翘臀，上下同时揉捏起来。

身体逐渐燥热起来，股间甚至似有什么东西要涌出来一般。过于强烈的生理反应终于让即将沉沦于欲海中的王嘉怡回过神来。

红着脸移开那两只作乱的手，胡乱的裹上浴巾，王嘉怡光速跑出了浴室，留下浴缸里那个因成功得手正偷着乐的腹黑天蝎座小孩。

金有珍洗漱完出浴室的时候，王嘉怡已经换上丝质睡衣窝在被子里睡着了。她们这次社团旅行分到的是双人大床房，所以金有珍也只能在帮人掖好被子后乖巧的在对方身边睡下。

晚安，嘉嘉。她在心里默念。

 

王嘉怡做了一个梦。

准确的来说，是她前二十年人生中的第一个春梦。

梦里的她还是躺在午后沙滩边的躺椅上，正处于快要入睡的边缘，耳边还能隐约听见远处正在进行沙滩排球赛的少男少女们的欢呼声。

迷迷糊糊间似乎感觉到有谁的手在她身上轻柔的抚摸着，从高耸的胸脯到平坦的小腹，从小腿的踝骨到两腿之间那含苞待放的私处。

身上痒热的感觉让她下意识抓住了那只手，睡梦间意识模糊，她看不清那人的脸，却有一种莫名的熟悉感。纵使是私密处遭到对方侵犯，却不会有那种不安的感觉，反倒在这样的挑逗下逐渐起了反应。

「唔⋯」

对方没有被抓住的另一只手已经探入了她腿间，隔着比基尼那层薄薄的布料轻轻磨蹭着。

私处周围的肌肤最为敏感，仅是简单的触碰抚摸就足以引起阵阵快感，王嘉怡开始剧烈的喘息起来，试图用自己的手去阻止这样过火的动作。

「唔⋯不要了！」

惊醒过来时她的胸口依旧剧烈的上下起伏着，腿间传来的黏腻湿意让她瞬间回忆起方才的梦。

她还记得最后在梦里听到的唯一一句话，是一声熟悉的「姐姐」。

身旁的人还在沉沉的睡着，清冷的月光透过薄纱窗照在对方脸上，可以看见侧脸完美的线条轮廓。

但梦中的一切仿佛还在眼前，王嘉怡不免还是有些头脑发热，本意是想下床去浴室洗把脸清醒一下，却没想到失手碰掉了枕边的手机。

重物落地的声音最终还是吵醒了睡美人儿。金有珍揉着眼睛坐直起来，睡不醒的奶音比平常更为甜腻，只是那声「姐姐」让好不容易才稍微平静下来的人再度面红耳赤呼吸急促。

「嘉嘉姐⋯怎么了？你额头上好多汗，是太热了吗？」

金有珍刚伸出头覆上对方的额头就被过高的温度吓了一跳，按亮床头灯看到的是对方烧得红热的脸。不明真相的人还以为王嘉怡下午吹了风发了高烧，就要下床去倒水找药，手却被身旁的人一把拉住。

「不是的有珍⋯我没有发烧。我只是⋯」

「只是什么？」

看着她的嘉嘉姐支支吾吾的半天不开口继续说下去，金有珍也有点急了。她坐回床上，双手握住对方小巧的手，视线一刻都不曾从对方脸上移开。

「我只是⋯只是做了一个梦。」

「梦？什么梦？跟有珍有关的吗？」

王嘉怡低下头的动作让金有珍更加确信那个梦境中有自己的存在，但以前王嘉怡在梦见她的时候也会主动说出来，从来没有像今天这般扭扭捏捏。金有珍深知她的嘉嘉姐姐性格并不是害羞内敛的类型，再恐怖或是伤心的事情她都不会闷在心里，除非那个梦是关于⋯

于是她试探着问对方——

「姐姐⋯是梦见刚才在浴室里的事情了吗？」

「嗯⋯」

一声轻得不能再轻的回复在金有珍心里激起万千波澜，喜悦当然是有的，但在那短暂一瞬的开心后接踵而至的更多是担忧与苦恼— —

嘉嘉她⋯讨厌我吗？

这时候告白的话⋯会吓到她吗？

如果被拒绝了，是不是连好姐妹都当不成了？

但这样大好的机会若是放弃了，可能才会让她感到后悔莫及吧。就算一切未知的腥风血雨都要她一个人来承受，金有珍也觉得她必须得试一试。

就试一次，但也只有这么一次。

「嘉怡姐，你抬头看看我。」

王嘉怡抬起头，目光交汇的那一刻她感觉接下来好像有什么大事要发生。她想逃避，却又有些莫名的期待。她还没完全认清自己的心，或许这一层遮掩心意的屏障，需要对方来帮她冲破。

「嘉嘉。」金有珍第一次这样唤对方的名字，「我⋯我喜欢你。」

「不是前后辈之间相互关照的友爱，也不是姐妹之间的那种情谊，是真正的，像恋人之间那样的喜欢与爱。」

「可能现在问是唐突了些，但我也想知道— —

你对我，有没有同样的感觉呢？」

像是奔跑在山林间寻找水源的驯鹿，明明在山顶能看见远处的那一汪清泉，却在长时间的奔波后还未能到达目的地。王嘉怡心里有些纠缠不清的复杂情绪，她对有珍，那样朦胧的感情，是喜欢吗？

第一次在舞社见到这个女孩的时候一闪而过的心动，却在一年多以来的相处中慢慢变得模糊，就连她本人，此时此刻也不敢大胆的承认那份曾经有过的悸动。

「我⋯我不知道。」

没有得到期望的肯定答复，不过这也在金有珍的意料之中。在她们相识的这一年多里，王嘉怡身边不乏各种各样的追求者，但却从来没有哪个真正成为她的男友，金有珍知道这其中的缘由。

其实她们高中时候便是校友，只是那时王嘉怡校花的名声太过响亮，所以关于她的一切都流传在学校每个角落，就连被渣男背叛这样的伤心事都是人尽皆知。

也是从那时候起，王嘉怡虽然表面上还是大大咧咧的可爱模样，内心却对感情极度的不自信，也格外敏感。

彼时金有珍刚刚进校，一年时间里还没来得及认识对方，王嘉怡就已经毕业进了大学。所以再度重逢时她就决心要好好守护眼前这个人，即使是当一辈子的挚友她也心甘情愿。

「嘉嘉⋯你愿不愿意相信我，试一试？」

「什么⋯？唔⋯」

小孩天生带着甜味的唇瓣贴上来，像在品尝什么珍贵的糕点一样用舌尖温柔的扫过两片红唇。宽大的睡衣下摆被撩开，未加防护的丰满胸部就如梦里那般的被肆意揉捏着。身子被对方抱起放在那双修长的腿上，翘臀也任人隔着居家短裤轻轻抚摸。

直到那个湿漉漉的吻结束以后，王嘉怡才发现自己已经将双手环上对方颈脖，而面前这个人眼里早已是满含笑意。毕竟这样无意识的主动意味着什么，她们两个人都心知肚明。

王嘉怡害羞的钻进对方怀里，偏偏金有珍还坏心的闹她要让她亲口说出那些肉麻的情话。最后羞得没脸见人的王可爱选择以吻封缄，然后埋进对方颈窝里假装入睡。

搂着对方重新躺回床上，金有珍知道她的小甜心还没有真的睡着，于是她贴在对方耳边轻声说— —

「嘉嘉，我会一直守护着你的。」

「我爱你。」

「我也爱你。」是她的爱人在她胸口一笔一划写下的回应。

 

-Fin-


End file.
